


We Know What You Did Last Night

by BendyDick



Series: So give me your filth, Make it rough, Let me, Let me trash your love [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is horny, Blow Job, Fingering, M/M, Neil is noisy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: Neil is noisy when Andrew gets him off and the Foxes can hear him. Andrew reassures him that it's okay.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: So give me your filth, Make it rough, Let me, Let me trash your love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 383





	We Know What You Did Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Neil's Sophomore year. Jack and Sheena are characters from the extra content.

“I think we were a little too loud last night,” Neil said as he came back from his morning run. 

Andrew was playing a game and lounging in one of the over stuffed beanbag chairs but paused the game to look up at Neil curiously, “Only you were loud last night.” 

Neil’s could feel his cheeks flush but he ignored Andrew’s jab and focused on untying his shoes so he could kick them over to the pile of other shoes by the door then came into the room to take the beanbag next to Andrew’s. “They were making comments about it.” Andrew stared at him blankly, waiting for him to continue or disset, since he hadn’t told Neil to stop taking, Neil continued, “Am a really that loud?” 

“Yes.” Andrew’s certainty made Neil’s brow furrow and he shifted awkwardly under Andrew’s intense gaze. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Andrew set the controller down and moved so him and Neil were facing each other properly. “Their opinions don’t matter.” 

Neil knew this but it’d still been awkward to have Jack and Sheena taunting him, to have his captaincy undermined because of something so personal. He focused on the collar of Andrew’s shirt, noticing how sculpted Andrew’s shoulders were and how his shirt pulled away from his neck just enough so that Neil could see the pale skin of Andrew’s collar bone. 

“You’re staring,” Andrew said. 

“You’re hot,” Neil replied with a smile and he caught just the briefest smirk cross Andrew’s face. “You like that I’m loud?” 

“Yes.” Andrew moved closer so that he was just barely touching Neil’s knees with his own. 

“You don’t care that they know?” 

Andrew shrugged and leaned over so his face was near Neil’s. “Their opinions don’t matter.” Neil nodded and quickly let his concerns fade as he realized how close Andrew was to him. 

“Yes or no?” Neil asked as he watched Andrew’s lips, focusing on his slight cupids bow and the way the corners were curled in the hint of a smile. 

“Yes.” 

That was all the invitation Neil needed and he quickly closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Andrew’s and moving closer, wanting whatever Andrew would give him, needing to feel close to him. They were alone and Neil was always energized after his runs. He was still slightly sweaty, a bit sore, and completely hard.

Andrew was the first to pull away. He was breathless and flushed and he looked at Neil with impatience. He tugged the bottom of Neil’s shirt, “Off.” The word was not an order, more of a suggestion, but Neil was quick to comply and pulled it off to toss it aside. Andrew’s hands came up to stroke Neil’s chest, fingers tracing slowly over warm skin, and Neil pressed into the contact, wanting more. Andrew’s teased one of Neil’s nipples between his fingers and Neil gave a small moan of surprise. It was always so surprising how good this could feel, how much he wanted Andrew. 

“I know you can be louder than that,” Andrew said, looking up at Neil, arousal clear eyes. 

Neil smiled and bit his lip before he answered, “Perhaps I need more motivation.”

Andrew raised a brow at the challenge but accepted it and put a finger to Neil’s chest to push him back against the bean bag so that his body was above Neil. He looked Neil over and Neil gave a small whine, he wanted Andrew touching him, he wanted to feel him, to kiss him. This, this was torture and Andrew knew it. Andrew was slow in taking his fill of Neil’s body, no doubt saving the image of Neil like this for later, and when he finally put his hands on Neil again he was rough and focused. He quickly undid Neil’s pants, lingering only a moment for Neil to nod his head in consent, before he pulled them off and tossed them aside which left Neil naked in the middle of the living room and he loved it. He loved that he could be this with Andrew. That he could be open and share all his truths. That Andrew didn’t look at the scars over his body and see anything but Neil. 

Andrew started to kiss down Neil’s body, sucking and licking the spots he knew Neil responded to the most and Neil was already making small noises and gasps by the time Andrew’s kisses reached his thighs. Andrew continued to tease, kisses trailing around the soft skin of Neil’s inner thighs before he took Neil’s cock in his hand and looked up at Neil’s face. “Yes or no?” 

“Yes,” Neil said breathlessly and couldn’t help the way he pressed his hips up into Andrew’s hand. Andrew smiled briefly and teased the slick tip with his finger tips making Neil moan in desperation, “Yes, yes, Andrew…” Neil wanted to beg, wanted to say please, but he knew how much Andrew hated that word so instead he just watched Andrew desperately, mouth slightly open and breathing heavy. Andrew only toyed with him a few more moments, milking more startled gasps and yeses from Neil’s lips before he wrapped his mouth around Neil’s cock and pushed him all the way to the back of his throat once before pulling back up and starting a steady pace. 

Neil was moaning and doing his best not to push up into the warmth of Andrew’s mouth. Andrew was always so good at this. His lips just the perfect pressure, his tongue pressing up against the bottom Neil’s cock, his mouth warm and wet and ready. Neil was already close to the edge when Andrew pulled off to stick three fingers into his mouth, watching Neil as he did, and Neil watched back, loving the way Andrew’s fingers looked as they were pushed deep into Andrew’s mouth, and loved the way the saliva dripped from them as he pulled them out. Andrew pressed the tip of a slicked finger to Neil’s hole and asked, “Yes or no?” 

“Yes, always yes,” he saw a warning look flit across Andrew’s face but there was no comment beside the feeling of the finger pushing into him and Neil keened at the sudden pressure. “Yes, yes, good,” He moaned, and that finger was joined by another. Andrew pulled the fingers in and out, scissoring them and working Neil open until he was less tight. Andrew then found the spot that made Neil tense and moan and angled his fingers against it, setting up a fast pace. 

“Andrew-” Neil gasped, eyes closing as the pressure began to be too much. He needed more. Wanted more. 

“What do you want?“ 

“You, always you.” Neil was too gone to say more, his body strung tight with need and want.

Andrew responded by wrapping his lips back around the tip of Neil’s cock and sucking gently and Neil came with a loud moan of Andrew’s name, back arching, and toes curling into the carpet. Neil’s body twitched for a few moments as that blinding pleasure cascaded through him, pushing all thoughts of Jack and Sheena and the frustration that was building on court out of his mind and leaving just Andrew, just this feeling, just that moment. 

When Neil opened his eyes again, Andrew was watching him, “You always look so surprised.” 

“It-it feels good,” Neil could feel his cheeks turning red but he didn’t look away from Andrew, even as Andrew moved to press a kiss against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me feel loved! Thank you for reading!


End file.
